


Tears

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Series: 9-1-1 Events 2021 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Eddie Diaz Week 2021(9-1-1 TV), M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Christopher was drawing as Buck moved around, still trying to find places for some of his stuff as he had recently moved in with the Diaz boys.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 Events 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192544
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 9-1-1, I only playing.
> 
> Thank you to - [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush) for beta-reading.😇
> 
> \--
> 
> Written for Eddie Diaz Week 2021, **Day 2** : _“This is nice.” + soft_

Christopher was drawing as Buck moved around, still trying to find places for some of his stuff as he had recently moved in with the Diaz boys.

For once in his life he felt secure and loved. Eddie Diaz and his son were the best thing that ever happened to him.

Christopher finished his drawing and proudly showed it to Buck while Eddie was doing laundry. He joined them when he’d finished, sitting down beside Buck on the couch.

“This is nice, Chris. I think we should put it on the fridge,” Eddie told his son with a smile before turning to ask Buck, “What do you say? Do you want to be the one to do it?”

“I would love to,” Buck replied, taking the beautiful picture Chris had drawn and putting it pride of place on the fridge.

The picture was of Buck and Eddie on either side of Christopher, both of them holding one of his hands in one of theirs.

“Welcome to the family, Evan,” Eddie happily said with a smile on his face, looking at his boyfriend with love in his eyes.

Buck wiped away the tears of joy that had started to well in his eyes. He loved Chris like he was his own, and the warm welcome to the Diaz house he had received was like nothing he’d ever experienced before. He’d never felt this way before, so happy and loved.

“I can’t thank you enough, Eddie. You and Christopher both. Thank you for making me part of your family. I know it’s not much, but I’d like to make you dinner, if I may, to show you how thankful I am for you both.”

“You don’t have to thank us for anything, Buck, but if you really want to cook dinner then mi casa, su casa,” Eddie said. “Besides, Chris can vouch for what a bad cook I am.”

“That’s true, Buck,” Chris agreed with a cheeky grin.

“Well, then, it’s a good thing I’m here to show you how it’s done, isn’t it?” Buck joked, heading to the kitchen to see what he could find for dinner. As far as he was concerned it didn’t matter what was or wasn’t in the fridge or cupboards. He already had everything he needed in Chris and Eddie.

The End!


End file.
